Bend 'Til You Break
by Zashleyislove
Summary: Troy's father is going over board with basketball. He has the whole team competeing for health, and maybe even their lives. See what happens to Troy. Will he risk his health for his passion, or will he put up a rebellion against his dad? TROY STORY. CHAPT


**Bend 'til You Break**

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Stand" by Rascal Flatts, on which this tory is based. I'ma writer, not a thief. Let's keep it that way._

Chapter 1

"C'mon boys! We are NOT stopping until you guys get into shape! That was the worst game I think I've ever seen in all my years of coaching basketball" Varsity Coach Bolton yelled as he wandered up and down the rows of basketball players doing push-ups. He shook his finger at all of them, including his son, Troy. "You guys, should be ashamed of yourselves! Losing is NOT a quality us East High Wildcats want! Am I right?" he asked. They all moaned. "Yes..." they said as they let out huge breathes. All of them were astonished. Coach Bolton had never made them work THIS hard before. "EXCUSE ME?" he shouted. 'YES, SIR!" They all replied. They were treated like soldiers. This wasn't a highlight of the day for most, well, all, of the basketball stars.

Chad Danforth lay next to Troy. "DUDE! What's up..." he started as he went down for another push-up. "with your dad ?" he sadi as he came upt o were Troy looked him in the face. Sweat ran down their faces, and their faces were beat red. They had one this for about an hour now. Strictly push-ups. "I don't know." he answered as he grunted. "Dude, we lost by one point.' Chad said with a weird look on his face. Was it from the distress or the blank thoughts running through his mind. Troy couldn't tell. He shrugged and continued on.

All year, Jack Bolton had been hard on the boys this season. And especially Troy.He made him practice 2 hours a day at home, 3 hours after school, and, basketball before buds, on the weekends. His dad had put them all on strict diets.Troy was starting to feel weaker and weaker from all the healthy and small things he ate. He started to feel like some of his chick friends, anorexic.

After their free-period practice, they walked into the locker rooms.Breathless they all wobbled to the lockers. Troy took a shower, and then returned to his portion of the locker room were he got dressed in a green polo and khaki shorts. He slipped on his gym shoes and wobbled out of the gym, and headed for the cafeteria.

When he arrived, he got in line for luch, blank expression on his face. He carried his tray to the counter. A lunch lady slapped a sloppy joe on his plate. He winced at the site of what he though, might still be alive. He walked over to the jock's corner of the room, plopping his tray down on the red table. He sat down, his joints aching. He winced again.He placed his face in hice hands as he moaned. He wiped them down his face. He then pushed away his tray, and looked around the room. Happy and bubbly teenagers, joking around. Atleast THEY had energy. He sighed.

Just then, Sharpay came through the doors to the cafeteria. She looked around and spotted Troy. She waved, bending her fingers to touch her palm. Troy smiled. She was always a highlight of her day. As his best friend approached him, he scooted over and made a seat for her. Sharpay jumped into the seat. "Guess who just got the lead of the spring play?" she giggled as she held his hand. "Um... I have NO idea who.." he said sarcastically. She laughed. "MWAH!' she said as she threw her hands into the air. She laughed as Troy had a blank expression on his face still.She frowned. "What's wrong buddy?" she asked. "My dad is working us hard at practice everyday. He's going over the top. She shrugged. Jason, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor all approached them. Trays in their hands, they took seats. "HEY GUYS!" Taylor and Gabriella said blithely. Jason andChad looked at the with the same blank expression Troy had on his face."Oh, just because Mr.Bolton worked you hard doesn't mean you cannot sya Hello Ladies!" Gabriella screamed. "EHHH." They all moaned. Taylor rolled her eyes and then dug into her salad.

Jason had been dating Gabriella for about a month now, and they all knew that this infuried Ryan. Jason and Ryan had fought over her for awhile. Ever since Kelsi left East high and moved to Europe, Jaosn needed a new girl. Gabriella was they only one that he really felt something for. But at the same tiem, Ryan had been chasing Gabriella for awhile. Sharpay and Troy loved to hear and watch them fight. Chad and Taylor had been dating for, well, a long time. They fought every week, but byt eh end of the day, they loved eachother more than ever, or so Taylor says.

Zeke ran through the cafeteria and up to were his friends were sitting. "Wow, isn't it a beautfiul day?" Zeke asked as them/ Troy, Jason, and Chad all looked at him. They had looks on their face that he knew would get him into trouble. "Okay,s ome people aren't in a good mood today." he said as he put his hands up near his chest. "Ladies, may I say you all look like rose today" he smiled. "Thank you, Zeke." They all giggled. Tyalor turned to Chad. 'Now why can't you be like that?" Taylor shouted. "Baby, can you tone down the Drama. I'm too tired to fight." he moaned. Taylor picked up her tray. "Oh, so now you don;t care about our relationship?' she said. "Fine, I GUESS WE ARE IN A FIHGT NOW, MR. CHAD!" she said as she marched off. Chad rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean like that!" he sadi as he chased after her. Everyone laughed."Well, atleast we are on schedule for the dya already!" Sharpay joked. Zeke shrugged and took Chad's spot. He delightfully pulled out a sandwich from his paper bag with a smile. He then dumped out the bag. Things went rolling everywhere. Gabriella and Sharpay were startled as gatorade and cookies came flying toward them. Troy just watched as he held his head up in his palm.

"Yum!" he said as he rubbed his hands together.Troy focused on Zeke. Zeke cheerfully took a bite of his sandwich, bouncing up and down a bit. "Zeke, hwo do you say so... energetic.' Troy asked. Zeke looked at Troy. "It's just in my nature. But I do bake cookies evry morning. I put a bing of redbull in the recipe. If you eat one or two, you stay awake for the whole day. troy practically drooled as if he was unconscious. Sharpay snapped her fingers infront of his face. "Wha?" he said. Zeke pulled a cookie out of his bag. "You need this more than I do."


End file.
